Something We're Not
by Kyoshu Koi
Summary: Who knew goofing around with your crush wold lead to, well, this?


"Wait, Ojir – stop, that tickles!" Hagakure giggled out, feebly swatting at her classmate.

"All the more reason not to," he laughed, dusting his fingers over her sides again and sending her into yet another fit of hilarity.

"Jerk!" She spat, though malice was lacking in her tone, "Stop with the teasing!"

"Hmmm," Ojiro hummed, nuzzling her neck the slightest bit, "If you ask." And with that, he stopped.

Hagakure panted out a few breaths, her sides hurting from all the laughter. If she could only catch her brea –

"Ojiro-kun!" she squealed happily, kicking her legs out as he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her high in the air as if she was nothing.

"Put me down!"

"Let me think about that," he chuckled, throwing her the slightest bit – leaving her spinning mid-air – and catching her again once she was facing him, "No."

"Jerk," she pouted, puffing her cheeks – not that he could see it. Sure, Ojiro was the only one in class that could tell what she was thinking – or doing, ugh – but, in the end, he still couldn't see her face. Maybe it was because he was perceptive, or maybe they just knew each other too well, Hagakure didn't really know.

It was nice, though, having someone 'see' her, even if they really couldn't see her. It made her feel not so invisible, and kind of safe.

"We've already established that," he laughed, raising her higher.

"Put me down, Ojiro-kun!"

"Do I have to?" he asked, sending her his best puppy-eyes.

Her heart melted a bit at that. "Y-Yes!" she snapped, hesitating a bit.

"Well then," he huffed, "let's compromise." Ojiro dipped her down, once again catching her, only, this time, it was by her legs. He brought her close, holding her against him and giving her the most innocent smile she'd even seen. To be honest, it even topped Midoriya's.

Hagakure quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, not wanting to fall. Her foot brushed the base of his tail, and they both winced.

"Sorry!" she apologized as quickly as possible, memories of the last time she'd touched the appendage flooding her mind.

Safe to say, she'd never seen him blush so hard, or stutter so much.

"It's okay," Ojiro said, sounding the slightest bit winded, "You didn't mean to."

She nodded, squirming a bit. Her knees were hurting from where his fingers were clutching her. She knew he was just holding her to there to, well, hold her, but, still, it wasn't the best place to have hands digging in. Hagakure shuffled a bit, trying to move without making her friend notice.

It didn't work.

Ojiro frowned and hoisted her up again, catching her by the backs of her thighs this time. "Better?"

She blushed, "Sorry, thanks."

He shrugged, obviously not realizing how intimate they were getting. While Ojiro was smart, and had _great_ morals as a person, sometimes he was a little slow with … certain matters.

"It's fine, I don't mind." He shot her the cheekiest smile ever, and, cheesy as it sounds, Hagakure felt her heart skip a beat.

She gave a slow nod, eyes never leaving his.

Ojiro watched the collar of her shirt shift as she did so, finding it kind of awkward that she wasn't talking. He hated having to ask, but… "What are you doing?"

Hagakure flinched, turning to the side, "N-Nothing."

"Not very convincing of an answer," Ojiro mumbled.

"It's the truth," Hagakure grumbled, for once happy he couldn't see her and her blushing cheeks.

He hoisted her higher, arms hurting a bit from holding her lower than needed.

She squealed, clutching hard onto his shoulders, even giving one a quick slap. "Don't do that!" she yelped.

"Why not?" he asked, "Hearing you like that is fun."

Hagakure flushed red from the ends of her hair down to the tips of her toes.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-wait a m-m-m-m-min -"

The metaphorical lightbulb went off, and Ojiro quickly mimicked her, "Oh god, I didn't mean, I – I'm so sorry."

She opened her mouth to retort, only for a warm breath to fan out instead of words as she realized just how close her face was to –

She gave a soft squeal of embarrassment and dug her head into his neck. "Don't give me the wrong idea," she grumbled, "Jerk."

"I'm not -"

"You are," she snapped, "And it gets my hopes up too much." Hagakure pulled back, staring him dead in the eyes. This time, he actually noticed, his own gaze shifting away from hers. She quickly followed in suit, finding purchase on one of the posters of his wall.

She'd only come over to get help with the summer homework, how the hell had it led to this?

"It's normally when the characters in a story kiss or something," she kept on, "But we're not – so it's just -"

"C-Can I?"

Her heart stopped all together this time. She tore her eyes away from the All Might poster and locked onto his own. Ojiro peered up at her, still holding her above him in the oh-so-intimate position.

Her words were soft, quiet enough to be drowned out by the fan yet desperate enough to still be heard: "Please."

Ojiro's cheeks dusted rose, eyes fluttering closed. His tilted his head up, mouth brushing over soft, protruding skin.

"That's my chin, silly," she mumbled, bringing a hand to his face and tilting it so he was facing her correctly.

"Oh," he breathed, before leaning in and capturing her lips.


End file.
